Clarity
by DancingReader15
Summary: Percy is a basketball player. Though not the smartest, he does his best. Annabeth is a dancer. Though she might be the smartest, nothing is ever good enough for her. One day she might just push too hard. When Percy finds himself falling for a strong-willed stubborn girl with the grey eyes,.. well, let's just say it might not end well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. And as cliché as the story line is, it's mine.

Chapter 1 – Percy

I looked up, sweat running down my face as I took in my surroundings. Somebody to my right and two people rapidly approaching me, determined to get what they want. I flick my wrist and the ball flies towards Jason and he jumps to catch it and fly down the court. The score is pretty close, and it's about 15 seconds until halftime. The rest of my teammates quickly follow Jason as he jumps and dunks it before the other team can even catch their breaths. I wipe the accumulating sweat off my brown and shake my hair out. Ten more seconds until the buzzer goes off.

The other team quickly tries to gain back the points but fails to do so before the buzzer goes off like music to my ears. I head to coach and sit down as someone hands me my water bottle. I gulp down about half of it before I feel a pair of arms wrap around my neck from behind. "Good job, Perce," says Rachel. The rest of the cheerleaders stand behind her as we all settle in for the halftime show.

As much as I insisted to Rachel that I can't be in a relationship, I finally gave in. And here we are. She kisses my cheek and I smile up at her.

"Now presenting, the Goode High Dance Team. Choreography by Reyna Avilas and Piper Mclean." A group of girls in red, gold, and white run in and take their positions. An upbeat dance rhythm blares through the speakers as the girls begin to dance.

I'm not one to judge how good the dance team is, but they're pretty awesome from what I have heard. They go to competitions all over the US and perform at most of our basketball games, though this is really the first time that we have been able to watch them and we weren't forced into the crowded locker room for an unnecessary pep talk. The student section behind me goes crazy, yelling for specific girls. They all look the same, but different at the same time. The music pauses for a second before two girls come through the formation. One with light brown hair and darker green eyes, the other with black hair and black eyes. They perform a bunch of spins and soon the rest of them join until another pause in the music and the dance ends.

At this point every student in the student sections is yelling and screaming. The girls stand and smile, taking small bows before running off the court and into the girls locker room. Rachel stirs behind me and talk to the rest of the cheerleaders behind her. "Well, if that wasn't a skank show, then I don't know what is." The rest of the girls snicker and Rachel smiles smugly.

As nice as she is around me, other people are a whole other story. Her curly red hair is up on top of her head in a ponytail with a bow. She turns back to me, "Right Percy?"

I shrug, knowing that if I admit I didn't really mind, or think that it was bad, she would think I am choosing sides. I have no problem feigning indifference. She rolls her eyes and kisses me before turning back to the squad. They all head back to the sides of the court and stand in their lines. The coach outlines the main points of our second half and we're out on the court playing again.

About 5 minutes into the third quarter, and we pulled ahead by six points. I chuck the ball across the court to Leo but it slips through his hand, heading towards an innocent bystander out of bounds. Before I can yell out, a head of curly blonde hair turns and catches the ball easily before throwing it back to the ref. Her grey eyes meet mine and the group of dancers around her pat her back, asking if she was ok.

She nods briefly and looks away from me before sitting with her fellow dance team members on the bleachers to watch the rest of the game. The game is already in play and before I know it, the ball is coming towards me again. I catch it and fly past players in green until one grabs my jersey and yanks it back, making my back thud on the hard gym floor. My teammates crowd around me and help me up, before pushing me to the free throw line. The ball is handed to me, and I start to register everything around me again.

The cheerleaders are yelling, just like the spectators and close my eyes, letting the sound fade away. I groan and open them again. I dribble the ball a couple of times and line up my shot, before letting the ball sail through the net. My teammates pat me on the back and I go for a second one scoring just as easily as the first. The fourth quarter starts and I'm pulled out for a couple of minutes to catch my breath.

A group starts to walk past me before I look back and see familiar blonde hair. I shout to get her attention and she turns to me, looking slightly confused. "Sorry about the ball," I say. She smiles and shrugs. "No harm done, besides it looks like you took a harder hit than I did," she answers. I smirk and nod as she turns away. But when I turn away too, I wish I hadn't. Rachel's hard green eyes glare at me. I smiles uneasily and she softens a little, smiling back.

We end up winning the game, and by the time I get home, I'm tired and fall right into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline is mine though

Chapter 2 – Annabeth

I may not be great at a lot of things, but I am good at dancing. Nothing makes me happier or more excited than the tingle I get right before I run on stage to expose myself to others. The best part, is that they don't know anything about me really, I might be showing them me, but they would never know.

I don't dance for the satisfaction on the surface, I dance for the feeling. I dance to escape my life. I dance because without it, I would have been insane a long time ago.

Not that dance doesn't already make me insane.

It doesn't matter how many times I've performed. It feels just as satisfying when I am done that it was the time before. I love what I do. So when I'm in a cluster of girls about to go out onto the basketball court. I still feel the little flutter in my stomach. What if I fall? What if I slip? What if I bump into someone? The possibilities are endless, and for some sadistic reason, I like to psych myself out. Never really works though.

I'm willing to bet I'm the quietest girls on my dance team. But I'm still outspoken. Maybe a little bit too outspoken. But who can judge that?

Had Reyna not dragged me to tryouts my freshman year, dance team wouldn't be part of my life. Yet here I am, junior year, ready to take captainship off of Reyna and Piper's hands.

I hear everyone shouting suddenly, and the girls in front of my run onto the floor, getting into position. The music starts, and for the next three minutes, I don't register anything but the music. And It feels great. Before I know it, Reyna an Piper come through the middle of us and we are doing fouettes. The music stops and I finally take my first breath in a while. The crowd yells and screams and I hear a couple people screaming my name.

I smile and take my bow before rushing into the locker room. "Good job girls!" yells Reyna while we change out of our uncomfortable uniforms. I'm slipping my t-shirt on when Piper comes over and taps my shoulder. "Hey Annabeth! Do you want to help up choreograph the next dance? We thought it would help you get into the routine. You won't choreograph the whole thing, but you can help us. You up to it?"

I smile and nod enthusiastically. This is my chance to show them I can handle it on my own. I pull my boots on and grab my ridiculously heavy backpack before following the group of girls heading out to watch the rest of the game. I throw my stuff down on the bleachers and get my wallet, ready to go get some concessions some other girls. The cheerleaders are yelling really loud and we're apparently winning.

"Annabeth!" I look up to see Luke waving at me. I smile and wave back, but I notice his eyes roaming above me. I turn around right as the ball falls into my hands, narrowly missing my face. I feel like I stare at it for about a minute before I throw it to the ref.

"Omg! Are you ok?" I nod to that one.

"That almost hit you!" Thank you for stating the obvious.

After about another 5 minutes of pats on the back and stupid comments I'm about ready to blow. I finally reach the front of the concessions line and order a Gatorade. After getting it I head back in and settle into the bleachers, watching the game. I smile at how stupid the other team is being. The strategy is obvious, and if they just paid attention, they could easily win.

By the time there's five minutes left in the game, I already have a headache from watching the ball go back and forth. I say bye to everyone, but a bunch of other people decide to leave too. I follow them past the benches, where the exhausted players sit and watch, just waiting to get out of there.

"Hey!" I look behind me towards the bench to see some light green eyes. His black hair was messy, and sweat was accumulating on his face. "Sorry about the ball." He shrugs. So it was him. Huh.

"No harm done, besides it looks like you took a harder hit than I did."

He wiped out, I felt kind of bad, because it looked like it hurt, but I couldn't help myself from taunting him a little bit. He smiles crookedly, and I turn away, fishing my car keys out of my bag. My mom would kill me if I got home too late.

By the time I got home, I took two advils and I crashed into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mr. Rick Riordan. My plot.

Chapter 3 – Percy

"Percy Jackson if you don't get your butt out of bed right now, I swear to the gods that I will dump a bucket of water on you!"

I shoot up out of my warm covers at my mother's words. As much fun as water is, I'd rather not be drenched in it at… I look over at the clock. 6 am! Why the heck am even I thinking of getting up this early?

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and groan. I'm really not ready for school at all. If it weren't Friday, I don't know what I would do. I finally find the will to get out of bed and plop my feet on the cold floor, shivering. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower, then brush my teeth. But by the time I get into the kitchen and slump down into one of the chairs around our rickety table, I don't feel any more awake than I was before.

My mom slides a plate of blue blueberry pancakes with butter and syrup in front of me and I finish three of them in about 1 minute and a half. She grins at me and ruffles my hair before turning around and washing the dishes. I gulp down my orange juice and grab my backpack before kissing my mom on the cheek and rushing out the door and down the stairs to the street. My crappy Honda sits on the curb, looking more depressing than normal this morning.

See what I mean? Mornings don't do anything justice.

I unlock the door and throw my bag in the passenger seat before starting the car. It finally starts after some questionable noises, and I pull out onto the road. I decide to turn my music on, but it blasts too loud, almost making me deaf. I turn it down quickly, but I recognize the song. The light in front of me turns red and I stop, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel.

Soon enough, it turns into a full out jam session and I'm singing along and playing the drums on my dashboard. Then I remember I'm kind of in public. I look for cars beside me, feeling relieved when I don't see anyone on my right. But when I turn to my left, my eyes meet some wide grey ones.

Well then. Of course it would be someone from school.

Her curly blonde hair is up in a ponytail and she's looking at me like I'm the craziest person on earth. Maybe I am? I freeze and smile, returning my hands to the steering wheel. She suddenly starts laughing really loud. Like her windows are up, but I can still hear her laughing. When she's finally done and wiping her tears away, she nods at me once with a smirk, then drives off. I press on the gas and decide today is the perfect day to take another route to school, one that guarantees that I won't see her.

She was the girl I almost hit with a basketball yesterday. Nice job Percy. Way to go.

When I finally pull into the parking lot, it's pretty much empty. It's only 6:30 and I sit in my car for a minute before turning it off and dragging myself out. I walk into the school and decide what to do with the extra hour I have before school starts. I finally decide on sitting in the quad, and pick from one of the empty tables. There is no one here.

Then I hear faint music and try to figure out where it's coming from. I stand up quietly, and the music stops. Right as I am about to sit back down it starts up again, and there's no mistaking that it's coming from the gym. I walk over to the double doors and look through the little window at the top. I guess being tall does have its small advantages. The music stops again, and I see a girl with black hair, the same one that danced last night and the one with the brown hair standing side by side looking at something in the center of the floor. They talk for a minute and turn to the center of the gym again and watch. They quickly nod and the one with the brown hair goes back to turn the music on. The black haired one sits on one of the bleachers, and I can hear her yelling counts to the music, looking towards the center of the gym once again. I try to see what she's looking at, but the wall is covering my view.

After about a minute of deliberating if it's worth it to go in, I finally open the door quietly and sneak in, standing behind a set of bleachers.

"I really liked it better the second way you did it," says the one with the black hair. I look over to see who she's talking to, and I see Blondie standing there, biting her lip. "Really? I thought it felt really weird," she finally answers, looking over to the brunette for her opinion. "I agree with Reyna," I hear her say. Blondie nods and the music starts again. She goes through the dance steps and leaps after a spin. The music stops, and the Reyna girl claps and smiles. "You're doing great! I told you it would be really easy. There's only about 30 seconds left anyway, after our section that we're adding into the one you made."

Blondie smiles and looks around the gym for a second, like she's thinking before she looks over to where I'm standing and I don't hide quick enough. Her eyes get huge, her jaw drops, and her cheeks start to turn red. She looks away and nods at the other girls.

"Ok. Well I think we have overworked you enough this morning anyway, so we'll see you on Monday to put the finishing touches on it."

She plays with the hem of her shirt, trying to avoid looking at me and giving my hiding spot away. "Sounds great. Thanks Piper," she finally says. The brunette smiles and Reyna starts to talk, so they don't notice when Blondie comes over and pulls me out of the gym.

When we're finally in a hallway by the gym she turns around, her grey eyes boring into mine. Oh shit.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter kind of sucks. Anyway, I love reading the comments if you guys leave them, I'll try to answer back. I love reading them and I appreciate them so much! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the soul crusher, also known as Rick Riordan. Plot line is all mine.

Chapter 4 – Annabeth

I whip around to face him, glaring. I hate when people watch me practice dancing. It makes me nervous, I like people to see the end product, not the rough draft. "What the hell are you trying to achieve?" I whisper-shout at him.

His eyes widen, and they look a little scared. Good. Scared is good.

"Uh. W-well I just I-I wanted to know w-where the music was c-coming from," he answers. He's nervously rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't like people seeing me dance," I scold.

"That's funny, because you're on the dance team. Typically the dance team performs for other people to watch them." He shakes his head and gives me a look that I am just itching to slap off his face. "That's not what I mean! I don't like people watching me practice and figure a dance out," I say.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Then I guess we're even. You saw me rocking out in my car, and I saw you practicing a dance-which by the way looks pretty good- that you didn't intend me to see."

I blush at the compliment, then remembering seeing him singing and drumming in his car this morning, I start to giggle. "Yeah, I guess we are even," I say between giggles. I reach out to hold on to the wall, and after collecting myself and taking a deep breath, I look back up at him. He's frowning and giving me a dirty look. I feel a little bad, and decide to say something nice for once. Well, kind of nice. "How about this, I don't tell anyone you're a secret rockstar, and you don't eavesdrop on my practices."

He cracks a grin at this, shaking his head. "I guess, no promises though. I liked watching you dance." His eyes widen and he goes back to rubbing his neck.

Ok then. Well…. I really don't know how to save this conversation from drowning in an ocean of awkwardness. I cough a little and look up at the ceiling. "Well I should at least introduce myself. My name is Annabeth." I hold a hand out and he looks at it hesitantly before grasping it and shaking it. Wow, even more awkward then before. Who the hell shakes hands anymore?

"My name is Percy. Sorry about the basketball yesterday." He grins again and his eyes (I don't even know what to call the color… Teal? Green?) sparkle a little. He's super mischievous.

"Ok. Well just a warning, if you ever try to watch me practice again, I will not hesitate to judo flip your ass." I smile at the end, though I know that if I wanted to, I could.

He looks confused, like he doesn't know what to believe. He narrows his eyes and cocks his head. Wow. He seems like the type of person who is confused a lot. Like a lot.

"I just need to hide well enough for you not to see me," he mutters as I begin to turn away.

I turn around and raise an eyebrow before turning back into the gym. When I close the door behind me, I can't help the little smile that overtakes my face.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is really short. I've had a hectic week. I really appreciate everyone who is reading! And I love all of the comments you leave! They literally make my day.**

**Next chapter soon, hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. The story line was created by me.

Chapter 5 – Percy

I can't get her walking away from me out of my mind. The way her hair bounced, the way her hips swayed. She challenges me, that's for sure. She's also a little scary, but hey, that just adds to the excitement. I never thought a girl saying she would judo flip me would be impressive, yet here I am, still thinking about her threat. Whether it's an empty threat or not, I don't think I want to find out.

After she leaves, I stand there for about a minute, going over our conversation. I don't know why she would be embarrassed of me watching her, because I thought she was fantastic. Even though I only saw her dance for like a minute. I wonder why I didn't notice her last night, but I think it's because she wasn't front and center.

I shake my head and make my way back to the quad, where my books and backpack still lay there, abandoned, though the tables around them are quickly filling up. I plop down on a chair, sighing and put my ear buds in. I try to open my book for what feels like the millionth time, but when I try to read, it just becomes a bigger jumble. I blink a couple times and rub my eyes, as if that would clear everything up for me.

I finally give up, closing the book and deciding to ask Grover for help after school. If it weren't for him, I would be failing the majority of my classes, but he can only do so much.

"Hey, babe." I hear Rachel even with my ear buds in and immediately take them out, knowing how pissy she gets when she thinks I'm not listening. "You did great last night!" She sits down next to me and starts telling me all about what she did last night after the game.

And when I mean all about it, I mean all about it. Like every excruciating detail. And as much fun as Rachel used to be back when we were just friends and she wasn't a cheerleader, I wonder which Rachel I like better. Old Rachel used to talk about funny stuff, and nerdy stuff. But when we came to high school, all she talks about is how great the new shoes she bought are. I'm trying to be supportive. But I draw the line somewhere.

I pretend to listen as she tells me about going out to dinner with the team and the rest of the cheerleaders, and for some reason, I wonder if Annabeth went with them. Knowing that Rachel would probably chew me out, I don't dare ask.

Once her friends (who are annoying in my opinion) captivate her attention, I go back to listening to music. Some guys from the team sit beside me and talk while I close my eyes and lean my head on the table. I don't know why I'm so tired all the time. I suddenly feel someone shake my shoulder and yank an ear bud out. "Time to go to class Perce," says Grover.

Grover has been my best friend since elementary school. He has been the one person who has been here through thick and through thin. He used to like Rachel, but now he can't hang out with me if she is around. He says she's "the epitome of narcissism."

I hadn't noticed the bell ring, but I wrap my ear buds around my phone and shove it in my backpack pocket, and pick my books up. We head to class, and slip in right as the second bell rings.

The morning moves by slowly, and as hard as I try to concentrate, today is just one of those days that I can't control. I feel sluggish, and when I try to finish some homework, I give up almost immediately and decide to sleep, hoping a teacher won't notice me snoozing off.

Lunch feels like a vacation after the long classes. Our group decides to eat outside, since it's one of the rare nice days and it hasn't snowed in a while. Jason plops his lunch down next to me and Leo does the same across from me and we talk about the game. We hadn't expected to win, but the team we played against hadn't even caught on to our strategy.

The sun feels nice on my skin, and I decide that I can't wait to go to California this summer. Hanging out at the beach sounds like the perfect break from the murky New York weather. I look up to see a group of people hanging around a specific table, and it catches my attention.

Then the crowd slowly disperses and I see some basketball players and dance team girls laughing about something. I recognize Reyna and Piper from this morning, and Charles and his girlfriend Silena with them. Charles is one of the best basketball players on the team, though he's graduating this year. Silena is on the dance team, and she's also graduating this year.

But then I see unmistakable messy blonde curls and see Luke Castellan right next to them. Luke is on the team, though he's benched for a couple of games because he hurt his wrist when another player jammed it. He's nice enough. Annabeth's laughing at something he said, and then the whole table starts laughing when he retells the joke. Her hair looks bright in the sun. Annabeth grins and nods her head when Reyna asks her something. As if she felt me staring, she looks over, her grey eyes sparkling and meets my eyes, the little grin still on her face. I smile back before looking away, kind of embarrassed that she caught me looking at her.

"Percy!" I hear Rachel yell in my ear. I jerk backwards a little and look over at her. "Huh?" I end up saying.

She sighs dramatically, "Where you listening to a word I said?" I shake my head. "Sorry Rach, I've just got a lot on my mind," I make up an excuse off the top of my head. She glares at me before turning back to her friends and telling them what I had missed.

It's going to be a long rest of the day.

**A/N: Hey guys! Do you guys like the story so far? I kind of have an idea of what I'm doing but I'm also kind of winging it. I'm bringing I some new characters in the next couple of chapter, so I'm really excited about that. I'll try to update ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mr. Riordan. The man who crushes souls. The plot line was created by me .

Chapter 6 – Annabeth

"So I face plant on the court and sweet little Annabeth here decided to step all over me and not let me up." I laugh at the memory as Luke recounts it. Everyone else laughs too and I look up, soaking the sun in. I can't wait to go to San Fran for the summer. It's going to feel nice to lay in the sun and take in the city.

I laugh a little longer, because I remember how Luke didn't talk to me for like a week afterwards and I felt so bad that I had to make him a cupcake so he would forgive me. Charles and Silena seem happy together cuddled up, laughing. Reyna doesn't really have a boyfriend, but I don't think she really needs or wants one right now. I think she might have had a crush on Jason, but now that Piper and Jason are starting to flirt around, I know her feelings are long gone, because Piper wouldn't do it if Reyna liked him.

Calypso is on my other side, and she's covering her mouth, trying to swallow her tea before she spurts it all over the table. Calypso is my best friend. Reyna and Piper are thinking of her as co-captain for next year too. We've been friends for a really long time, and I can't imagine life without her. In the romance department, I don't know what to say. She doesn't have a boyfriend, though guys clearly ogle her all the time. But she doesn't really date.

I giggle a little longer and look around me at the other tables, hoping we aren't too loud. That's when I meet his gaze. The green in his eyes is more prominent with the lighting outside. He's smiling subtly and I smile back a little too, before he looks away. Then I feel kind of disappointed. Did I scare him off for real this morning? Oh, Gods. He probably thinks I'm a psychopath. I pick at my fingernails and go over the conversation that has been in my head all morning.

"Annabeth! Aaannnaaaabettthh! Earth to Annabeth!" Calypso tries to get my attention and I finally look up, still in a little daze. I shake my head out of it and smile. "Yeah?" I answer. She rolls her eyes a little but I can't tell she's teasing by the smile on her face. "Do you want to go to the team dinner on Tuesday next week? We're invited too." I nod and finish my food, standing up to go throw it away.

"Yeah sure, wher-" I begin to ask before I bump into someone. I manage to keep ahold of my tray, not letting the leftover food and the other trays my friends piled on top fall all over the ground. "I'm really sorry I should be more careful of where I'm going," I apologize, feeling y cheeks flame up. I really need to pay attention, I hear it drops stupidity rates down.

"It's ok. Just as long as you don't judo flip me." His voice is taunting and I roll my eyes and look up to Percy. "You're never going to let me live that down huh?" I ask. He shakes his head with this little smile on his face. I walk towards the trash bins and he surprisingly follows. Once we reach them and we both dump a tables worth of trash in, we head back to our separate tables.

Before I turn away, he grabs my arm. "By the way, the dinner is at Jason's house, if that answers your question." I look over at him, startled that he heard that part of the conversation. "Um, thanks. I'm guessing you'll be there," I awkwardly say.

"I don't know, it depends," he replies.

"On what?" I ask.

"It depends if this girl on the dance team decides to go."

I nod slowly and smile, trying to ease the awkwardness. As much I don't want to hope that he's talking about me, I do. I hope he is. If he's talking about another girl…

"Well it's always a pleasure to run into you Annabeth. And I mean that in most literal way possible." With a wave of his hand, he turns around and goes back to his table. I collect my thoughts and turn over to where I know Calypso is going to give me the 'Spill every detail, don't leave anything out' look. I sit down and try to start a conversation with Luke, but he's busy talking to Charles.

"Don't ignore me Ms. Blushy McBlush. I'm not blind," I finally hear her say. I cringe a little and turn to face her. "It's nothing, I just bumped into him," I say too quickly, sparking her attention. "Sure. I'm sure that's it. I mean you wouldn't lie to me would you?" She tries to manipulate answers out of me but it doesn't work this time.

The lunch bell saves me from impending doom and I grab my books, making an excuse about getting to class, only making me more flustered. When I'm finally in class and Calypso is staring holes into the back of my head, I don't dare turn around. Luke chatters on happily about how he's playing on Tuesday and how he can't wait to watch me perform again. I smile and nod in the right places until the teacher walks in and class starts. I can read fairly easy today, and I'm glad I can stay concentrated. I try my hardest to force my dyslexia to work with me, and although most of the time it does, other times it doesn't.

When the day is finally over I sigh and slam my locker shut. I throw my keys around a little as I shuffle down the almost empty hallway, taking my time and letting the parking lot clear. They fly out of my hand and skid across the floor before I can stop them. I groan and drag my feet over to where they are. Practice this morning wore me out more than I would care to admit.

I bend down to pick them up when another hand beats me to it. I sigh and stand up straight, my back yelling at me for being so inconsiderate. Of course. It's Percy. Why is he suddenly showing up more and more? It's completely illogical. He smirks and starts to back away, the keys dangling in his hand. The Stanford lanyard that dangles from it that my dad got me narrowly misses my grip as I try to swipe them back.

"I'll give you your keys back if you answer a question for me," he says, his voice taunting me.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! DUHN DUHN DUHHHH. JK guys. It's really a good cliffhanger. Anyways…. How are you guys liking it? I have so much fun writing these chapters. I love all of the Annabeth sass! You're guys' comments mean the world to me, so keep leaving them! I obsessively check for them. I love that you guys think the story is cute. I'm hoping this isn't going to be one of those stories with heavy teen angst. It's supposed to be a little lighter. Back to the point, leave comments guys! I love them so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Story line is mine.

Chapter 7 – Percy

I hadn't meant to be around her so much. When I stood up from the lunch table, I might have made it my goal to bump into her. But after school when she drops her keys and I happen to be in the same hallway, I know it's meant to be. I'm supposed to tease her endlessly.

I snatch up the keys and she stand up slowly, sighing. She doesn't look too surprised to find me with her keys in hand. She looks about 150% done with me, but I still decide to push it. I needed to find out if she was going to Jason's but I didn't want to sound over eager. Because if she turned me down, well that would be embarrassing.

When I asked her if she would answer a question, she bit her lip for a second thinking about it. "Ok," she says hesitantly, crossing her arms in front of her. I smile and keep the keys out of her reach just in case.

"Are you going to Jason's next week for the dinner?" I finally ask. I close my eyes, kind of scared to see her expression. When I do finally open them, she's watching me, but she looks curious, though I can see the little knowing glint in her eyes. I see the beginning of a smile starting to form as she answers.

"Why do you want to know?" she tortures me. She's taking a sadistic pleasure in seeing me squirm. I roll my eyes and try to think up an excuse quickly because I can't let her win this fight. "Jason wants to know approximately how many people are coming, and I'm helping him out." There. That's a great excuse. Good job Percy. But then her expression drops a little, but she fixes it before I can really notice too much. "In that case, yeah I'm coming with Calypso and Luke," she answers, looking at her feet for a second before looking back up at me.

I feel great now. She's coming. I shouldn't feel so happy, but I do. She challenges me, and I like that.

The whole afternoon after we talked, I kept thinking about whether she was coming or not. I hadn't been able to concentrate at all, and I'm pretty sure I have a bunch of homework tonight. And.. Grover's probably waiting for me. "Ok cool, I'll let him know. I need to leave, but I'll see you next week?" I ask, already knowing the answer. But for some reason I just want to hear her voice.

"Yeah, sure," she says. She tries to lunge forward to get the keys but just to be a jerk I hold them behind my back. She tries to reach around me, and both her hands try to blindly grab. Her body is up against mine, and I wonder if I did it on purpose. She practically growls and backs up, scowling at me. I laugh and put the lanyard around her neck, my hands accidentally brushing her hair. It's just as soft as it looks.

Her big grey eyes are looking at me and time seems to stop quickly before she clears her throat and backs away again. She coughs a little and looks at her shoes. "Next week then," she gives me a little smile and brushes past me towards the door. I lean against the wall and watch her push the doors open. I close my eyes and sigh, wondering what I'm getting myself into.

That night I get invited to a party, and decide to go. I need to get my mind off of grey eyes and blonde hair. Jason picks me up and we head to Charles' house. His house is pretty big in a nicer suburb. The cars are already parked down the block and once Jason pulls in behind another car. "You ready?" he asks.

I nod and we step out into the crisp air. My leather jacket keeps me kind of warm but the wind bites my cheeks. We walk up the long sidewalk and I can already hear the music coming from the inside of the big house. People are sitting on the lawn, talking and laughing among less appropriate things. Oh, high school.

Once we get inside there's a chorus of "Hey" and I get patted on the back about fifty times. I look around for a familiar face, and not finding any, I head to the kitchen to get a drink. Once I fill up on beer I sip it and see a flash of red hair. "Hey Perce! I didn't know you were going to be here," says Rachel, her words just slightly slurred. She's not drunk, but she's definitely heading there.

Her hair is straightened, and the makeup she probably applied hours ago is starting to smudge. Her gold dress is short and low cut, and I can see other guys shamelessly staring at her. I don't experience the jealously that I usually would. I miss old Rach. The one that wore paint splattered jeans and oversized sweaters. The one that used to make fun of the group that she belongs to right now.

I remember our first high school football game in 8th grade. We sat behind the student section. She laughed and made fun of the cheerleaders, and watched them parade around and yelling the stupidest cheers. She mocked them. But looking at her now, I see the façade she has put up. I see the pain of having Grover and I as the only people who stuck around with her.

I love her, but I know for sure that I'm not in love with her. She might not mean to, but she dates me for the status. I'm going to play along for a little bit longer. But I know that she's had enough to. If I do it, but keep her close as a friend, she won't feel as much guilt. I know for a fact that she will be relieved.

I smile back at her, deciding to try to keep an eye on her tonight. "Hey, Babe. Yeah, I decided to come after all."

She laughs and turns to her friends again. I see Grover sitting on the couch with his girlfriend, Juniper. Juniper is an environmental freak. She comes up with all of these eco-friendly initiatives at school, and everyone really likes her. I'm glad Grover found someone for himself. She smiles up at him, and I decide not to interrupt.

"She had a headache. I'm kind of worried about her. She didn't want to come out tonight, and I'm pretty sure she's just locked up in her room." I hear Calypso before I see her, and I'm suddenly curious about what she has to say. Reyna is sitting by her, shaking her head. "Do you think I'm over working her?" asks Reyna.

Calypso shakes her head. "No, it's just that Annabeth is stressed out with school and everything. I have a feeling that dance team and her dance classes are her only sources of fun at the moment. The rest of the time is spent stressing over school. And I'm pretty sure her mom isn't helping at all."

So this is about Annabeth. Huh. I don't mean to eavesdrop, but it's sort of obvious that's what I'm doing. I decide to walk away before they notice, but I'm still curious about Annabeth. I guess I'll just have to find my information elsewhere. And that's when I finally see where I'm going to get it from.

"Hey Luke!"

**A/N: Hi guys! I had so much fun writing this chapter. All the Percabeth feels! I had someone comment about this not being a Jeyna story, despite me tagging them as characters. Well I didn't list them together, and I just tagged them for now, because they're important characters so far. I'm sorry if you got the impression. No promises that there will be Jeyna, though I am working on a story with Jeyna in it right now. Anyways… Sorry to address that problem. Leave some comments! I seriously love reading them and they make me feel all warm and fuzzy : ) Next chapter up some time soon, hopefully!**

**P.S. – I think this is my longest chapter! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. The story line is from the depths of my imagination. : )

Chapter 8 – Annabeth

Oh, how I love Friday nights. The parties are wild, and everyone just has fun. At least that's what I've heard. My Fridays currently consist of studying and reading. Yes, reading for enjoyment. Out of all the things that I could be doing for enjoyment, I read.

Welcome to my life.

After hearing about how great _The Fault in our Stars_ by John Green is, I finally decide to read it. I've heard how tragic and sad it is, and I think it might be the perfect thing to distract me from my uneventful life. Maybe the sadness might evoke the feeling I have been missing out on these days.

I open it, feeling satisfied at the crack of the spine of my new hardcover copy. I take the book jacket off, because I just can't read with them on. I open to the first chapter and begin to really settle into the comfy chair under my fuzziest blanket when I hear the buzzing.

I look around, trying to remember where I left my phone. I stand up and throw the cover around, thinking I brought it with me to play music. It plops to the ground at my feet and bend down to pick it up. I unlock it and open to my messages.

_Reyna: _Hey! Please come to the party! Calypso is practically losing her mind over here. I think I'm driving her crazy.

I smile, deliberating for a second. I _could _find a way to sneak out and go to the party. Or I could just stay here. And read. I'm going with option one.

_Me: _Okay! Can you ask Calypso if I can stay at hers tonight? If I'm going to stay longer than 11, I need an excuse to tell my mom…

I pace nervously and dig my toes into the plush carpet in my room. A second later, a response comes.

_Reyna: _She says yeah. Come quick! The party is just starting to get fun!

I smile and run to my closet. But then I realize my mistake. What the hell am I going to wear? I panic and rummage through my organized drawers. I finally settle for some jeans that flare a little at the bottom and a maroon blouse that I haven't worn yet.

I rip the tags off and change quickly. I put a jacket over it, so my mom doesn't get suspicious and wonder why I am dressed semi-nicely for a study-sleepover at Calypso's. I zip it up and put my hair in a ponytail, not bothering with makeup and shove my feet into my black converse and grab my keys.

I throw stuff for the night into a bag and cautiously head out into the hallway towards my mom's office, leaving the overnight bag outside the door. I knock and I hear her shuffle some papers around. I open the door and stick my head in.

"Hey mom, I was wondering if I could stay a Calypso's tonight. We have a project for American History." _That's not due for another two weeks, _I add silently in my head.

She looks up over her glasses at me, the grey eyes that are so much like mine looking a little dull. She looks tired. She rubs her eyes a little and settles back into her chair, facing me. "As long as you actually study, I'm expecting you to be here by eleven tomorrow morning."

I nod, doing a happy dance on the inside. "We will. I'll be here by eleven, I promise," I reassure her. I walk in and kiss her cheek before quickly running out and starting my car. I pull away and follow the directions that Reyna just sent me after I said I would be there.

When I finally get there, cars are everywhere and I almost don't find a place to park. When I eventually do, it's like three blocks away, but hey, I need the exercise anyway. I walk up the pretty walkway, wondering whose giant house this is. It looks pretty modern on the outside, but I like the way the stones are arranged. I itch to get my hands on the blueprints of this place. When I reach the door, I lift my hand to knock, but the door swings open just as I'm about to. A couple walks out, practically tearing each other's clothes off and I look away quickly, my cheeks heating up. Well then.

I close the door behind me and take in the inside, which looks just as cool as the outside. It looks homier on the inside, not as sleek. I look over the crowd, looking for Calypso and Reyna. When I finally spot her caramel colored hair, I sigh in relief. I push through the tipsy teenagers in my way and finally get to where they sit on a giant couch. I slip my jacket off and drape it on my arm. It already feels really hot in here.

Calypso spots me first, squealing and jumping up to meet me! "I thought you had a headache!" she exclaims. I cringe, thinking about the pounding that started right after school. "I took like, three Advil. I'm okay now, I promise," I say. She still looks a little worried, so I smile and take a seat next to Reyna, and Calypso settles on my other side.

"Hey! I'm super glad you came. You overwork yourself too much!" says Reyna, patting my back.

I laugh and shake my head. "It's ok. I'm glad I came too. It's kind of pathetic that I was about to spend my Friday reading."

"I'm surprised you weren't studying, you nerd," says Calypso, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I decided to be courageous and read for fun!" I joke.

I look around the room, not sure what I am actually looking for until I finally see it. His back is to me, and it looks like he's talking to Luke. Luke looks up at me and I wave shyly. He smiles really big and waves back, looking genuinely surprised. That's when he turns around.

Percy's eyes meet mine, and they widen, looking equally surprised. His black hair is messy in the cutest way and he smirks just a little.

Luke says something to him and gestures towards me, but he doesn't look to happy anymore. Percy shakes his head and fidgets nervously. He says something back and walks into the kitchen.

Luke saunters over to us, looking happier than he did just a second ago. I stand up and hug him, and then he perches on the arm of the couch, looking down at us. "Hey. I didn't think you were going to come. I expected you to be studying," he teases.

"See!" says Calypso, gesturing at Luke. I roll my eyes at them and cross my arms. "I don't study that mu-"I start to defend myself, but I can already see I'm losing this argument no matter what I say. I groan and let out a breath.

"What were you talking to Percy about? It didn't look good," comments Calypso.

Luke clenches his jaw and tenses a little before answering. "He was actually asking about you, Annabeth."

**A/N: Woah! Stuff's going down! I liked writing this chapter too! Anyways, thanks for the comments! I love them all so much, and I hope you all keep leaving them! **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. The story line is mine : )

Chapter 9 – Percy

She looked really confused. And in the short time I've known Annabeth, I have never even imagined her looking confused. She is always confident. It's like she always knows what she's doing. But right now, she looks kind of dazed. Luke looks like he's about to hit something, and I'm sure he wishes it was my face. Calypso looks kind of thrilled. And Reyna looks like she doesn't really care all that much for the high school drama. I almost laugh at her expression.

I was hoping he would cooperate, but of course with my luck, he didn't. He basically told me I have no right to even ask, and told me to piss off. I didn't know he felt so strongly about Annabeth. He never really shows it, especially around her. I always thought they had a brother-sister relationship.

I wonder what Annabeth sees in their relationship. As much as I don't like Luke right now, being friend zoned isn't fun. At least from what I've heard.

Annabeth looks in my general direction and I lean against the counter in the kitchen, acting like my drink is the most interesting thing in the world. The foam at the top has a bunch of bubbles and I start counting them like an idiot. After about thirty seconds I get way too impatient and give up.

I look around me subtly before taking my gaze back to the small group of friends. Reyna has disappeared, Calypso with her, I imagine. Luke took Calypso's spot, and he's sitting there, staring straight ahead with his arms crossed in front of him. He still looks really pissed, but I don't understand why. I just asked him what Annabeth was up to tonight.

When I look over to Annabeth, I fully take her in. When I glanced at her, I was too surprised to really take a good look at her. Now I take my time. Her hair is curly, in a natural way, falling to her shoulder blades. Her face looks a little flushed, and I wonder if it's from the cold, or if she's blushing. Her eyes are downcast, but I know if I were looking right into them, they would be a calculating grey. They would be analyzing. I continue to look down, appreciating the blouse she's wearing. It's loose, but not too loose. It's got a bow made of the same material, and the end ties of the bow waving down in little ruffles. It's not very low cut, but I can still see plenty of her smooth skin. Her jeans are tight, then flare at the bottom, the black sneakers making me about fifty percent more attracted to her.

When I look back up, I finally see her beautiful eyes. The color of her top brings them out even more, and a faint smile graces her lips. She says something to Luke, leaning in to whisper in his ear, and he nods, still clenching his jaw. She stands up and looks at me once, and walks into a hallway. I immediately push through the tipsy crowd and take the long way around to the hall so Luke doesn't see me following her. As fun as it would be to fight him, I would rather not. Even if he promised to do if I even thought about getting close to Annabeth.

I look down the dark hall and see her there, leaning against the wall. I walk to her quietly and she looks up when I finally stop in front of her. She smiles again, and I can't help the little matching smile from creeping onto my face.

"Hey," I say quietly.

"Hey," she answers back just as quietly.

I open my mouth to say something, but close it, deciding it would be stupid to tell her that I think she looks beautiful. That wouldn't blow over well with Rachel if she ever found out somehow. But I also have a feeling Annabeth wouldn't exactly accept it too well either.

"What do you want to know?" She asks, looking at me through her long lashes.

I cringe a little and lean into the wall across from her. "So he told you."

She nods a little, but she's smiling. I breathe out a little, glad that she isn't mad like Luke was.

I chuckle a little before trying to distract her. "I'm pretty sure he wants to rip my head off."

Her eyes shoot open, as if she's asking what I mean. As smart as Annabeth is, I don't think she understands that one of her best friends has a giant crush on her. I shake my head and wave it away.

She asks what I want to know again, and the expression on her face finally makes me spill it.

"I just want to know more about you," I finally say. I rub my face and peek through my fingers to see her expression. She isn't showing any specific emotions, and I take that as a better sign than her rolling her eyes like Rachel does when I try to ask her about all the local art shows that come into town.

She sinks down the wall and pulls her knees to her chest. "Ok. Sit down and I'll let you know anything you want to. But only if you let me know something about you."

I smile and nod, sinking down so I'm right across from her, and sit cross-legged.

So we talk.

And we talk.

And we keep talking.

And the amazing thing is, I don't feel the least bit bored. But our time is cut short right as she starts telling me about this book she loves. And as much as I hate books, I've never been so interested in one. Her eyes light up and when she notices how passionate she gets about it, she blushes and looks down. And damn if it isn't one of the cutest things.

"Percy! Perce! Where are you babe?" I hear Rachel's loud voice and groan. She's officially drunk.

Annabeth stiffens but giggles a little. "I think that's your cue," she jokes.

I roll my eyes at the whole situation, and mustering all the will power in me, I stand up. I offer her a hand but she shakes her head, deciding to stay there for a little longer. I shrug and make my way down the hall. But when I look back at her, all I want to do is sit by her again. I want her to keep talking about the things she loves.

I look around the crowded room once again, looking around for Rachel. Then I spot her. She's yelling for me, with one hand cupped around her mouth, the other holding a drink. She looks like a hot mess. I get to her and take the cup out of her hand, giving it to the closest person to me. She looks at me with glassy eyes and a dopey smile on her face. Then she gives me a sloppy kiss on the mouth before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Where are your keys, Rachel?" I ask, not meaning for my voice to sound so harsh. She sticks her hand down her dress and the keys materialize when she pulls them out of her bra. Well then. I try not to cringe, accepting the keys and scooping her into my arms. I look for Annabeth, hoping to see her one more time before she turns into the tough ass she normally is. But I don't find her.

I get Rachel into her car and start the engine, driving to her house. Her parents are never home, so I'm glad to see that luck is on my side tonight and the house is empty. I open the door with the other key on the ring before going back to the car to lock it and carry her into the house. I already know where everything is, so getting Rach to her room isn't too hard. I set her down on her bed and take her heels off, pulling the blanket over her. I get a glass from the kitchen and two Advils, leaving them on her bedside table. She stirs in her bed a little and I bend down to kiss her forehead before looking around her room again. It still looks the same as it did in middle school. Drawings and sketches cover the walls and her easel has a canvas on it, with a palette of watercolors ready to be used. Her bookshelf is still packed with art books and other supplies. Her closet still contains some ratty jeans and old t-shirts. I smile, remembering the old Rachel. I'm still determined to bring her back.

But I need to find some way around the girl with the grey eyes, and how she's already tying little strings around me, making me think about her constantly.

**A/N: Hey guys! So now some sweet Percy! Isn't he the cutest? I loved writing this chapter too. Jeez, I like writing all my chapters lately. Thanks for the comments! I love them and appreciate them so much! Keep leaving them and I'll try to update faster, I promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Story line is mine. : )

Chapter 10 – Annabeth

I don't know why I beckon Percy to talk to me. I feel brave. I stand up and hope he follows me because if he doesn't, I'll be absolutely mortified.

So I stand in the dark hallway, waiting for him. Should he be taking this long? Oh, Gods what if he doesn't come? What if he didn't realize I wanted him to follow me? What if he didn't really want to know anything about me and this is a set up?

All the doubts in my mind cease when the person I want to see most in the world saunters towards me. His jeans are tight, but not too tight. His black converses match mine perfectly; we both have equally ratty pairs. His grey shirt brings the beautiful blue out in his eyes. And his hair is a little messy. I have to stop myself from reaching out and fixing it.

When he stops in front of me I smile at him, and my heart beats a little faster when he smiles back. I love his smile. I don't know why I'm not thinking this through logically. He has a girlfriend. But I don't get out much, and I need to take this opportunity while I can. I just want to talk to him.

"Hey," he says. He says it so quietly that if we weren't alone in the hallway, I wouldn't have heard him.

"Hey," my lips say before I even think about it.

He opens his mouth for a second before he looks up for a second and closes it. Before it gets way too awkward, I get to the point of bringing him here.

"What do you want to know?" I ask, feeling curious about what he really wants to know about me. I like that he wants to know about me. I just don't know what he expects me to tell him.

He makes a face and leans into the wall opposite of mine. "So he told you." I almost laugh at how guilty he sounds. Luke is just worried about me, and I'm glad he told me. He's a great friend.

I nod and smile before he thinks I'm mad or something. He takes a deep breath and chuckles. "I'm pretty sure he wants to rip my head off," he says.

My eyes widen and I feel confused. Who would have known, I'm confused by Percy Jackson. Well then. Luke isn't mad about Percy, I just think he's had a bad day. He's been a little on edge since the injury anyway. I don't know what Percy means, and I'm about to ask him before I think better of it and decide not to. Then I decide to clear up that Luke is just stressed, but he just shakes his head and waves it away. Ok.

I shake my head a little and look down, digging my toe into the carpet. "So, what do you want to know?" I ask again, determined to get to the point. I like getting to the point, I think dancing around a subject is infuriating.

He looks at me, a little doubtful before rubbing his face and muttering, "I just want to know more about you." I feel my cheeks heat up a little and I hope he can't see in the dark. Damn it, why does he make me react like this.

I finally sit leaning against the wall and pull my knees up to my chest. My legs are starting to hurt really badly. I should probably slow the physical activity down, but I know I won't. What am I gaining from this whole encounter? I finally decide to make sure he spills too. "Ok. Sit down and I'll let you know anything you want to. But only if you let me know something about you," I propose.

He smiles a little, his teeth bright in the dark light. He sits down cross-legged in front of me, also leaning against the wall. The party is in full swing now, but it suddenly feels quiet, as if I'm pushing the world outside and hiding in my own little bubble.

And we start talking.

And we keep talking.

And I realize I love talking to him.

Just as much as I love the smile that he keeps flashing me.

We talk about stupid stuff. Nothing deep or meaningful. Just stuff that keeps us entertained.

He thinks for a second before biting his lip. "What is the last book you have read that you loved?" he asks. I like that he asks it. I like that he considers the things that he knows I like.

"Well…. This is a harder question than it should be," I say, blushing at how I can't come up with one title. "Divergent. That's a great book. I just like the characters and the plot is so well laid out and I just love it so much." I take a breath after spitting out the ridiculously long run on sentence and look down, blushing again. What the hell is with all of this freaking blushing? I'm not a little girl!

He smiles again, but it falls when we hear someone calling for him.

"Percy! Perce! Where are you babe?" I assume it's Rachel's voice, although I already know the answer. I've heard her talk trash about the dance team enough. But she used to be nice. I remember her in eighth grade when we had to work on a project in class together. She's super smart and I was surprised when I didn't see her in any of my honors classes during freshman year.

I find myself giggling nervously. "I think that's your cue." That was a mean thing to say. _Nice job Annabeth, you don't sound like a bitch at all._

He rolls his eyes and I hope I didn't offend him. I feel really bad. He stands up, offering me a hand, but I'm too embarrassed to take his kindness. What is wrong with me? I watch him walk away, cringing. I'm a terrible person. I sit there for what feels like twenty minutes before my legs become numb and I stretch them out before standing up.

I join the party again, hoping to see Percy, even if it is with Rachel. Maybe then I'll wake up and stay away from him. I need to stay away from him, for everyone's sake. I know I won't find him, and I finally stop looking.

I join Calypso and we just sit for about thirty minutes, just talking. But then a guy comes over. And he's cute in a dorky way. Curly black hair and deep brown eyes. He asks Calypso to dance, and she looks just as surprised as me. I feel like I've seen him before, I think he's on the basketball tea. She looks at me, like she's checking to see if it's ok and I nod enthusiastically before practically pushing her into him. He smiles and winks at me playfully before pulling her to the sweaty crowd.

I look around for Luke before finding him. He has Kate Gardner pressed into a wall, and he's kissing her. I'm happy for him. He needs to date more. I smile, happy that he looks happier now. He was super tense.

I look away, not sure what to do with myself until Reyna comes over again.

"Hey," I say as she settles into the soft cushion next to me. She sighs a 'Hey' back and smiles.

"Am I too pushy Annabeth?" she asks suddenly. I shake my head, of course she isn't!

"No! Why would you even think that?" I ask.

She rubs her face a little. "Just wondering. It doesn't seem like people tolerate me very often."

I wonder if this is about Jason. No, because she's over him, and she's been over him for a while. There must be someone else. She looks a little defeated. I hug her and try to reassure her, because Reyna is one of the strongest people I know and she looks sad.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Whatever it is, it'll all work out. I promise."

She looks up at me and nods, pulling herself together a little. We talk until Calypso comes back, smiling widely, and refusing to give any details at the moment.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! I love Reyna and I'm happy she's more involved in the story for now. Thanks for all the comments you guys keep leaving! I love them and I read them all. They mean a lot and help me move forward in this story. Please keep leaving them because I love them so much. Next chapter up sometime this week hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Story line created by me.

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I'm alternating Percy and Annabeth for this chapter so it isn't like 500 words. : ) Thanks for reading guys!**

Chapter 11 –

Percy

After I leave Rachel and lock her house up, I think about everything. I need to straighten my mind out. I decide to walk around the block because the cold air can sober me up a little, even though I only had a sip of my beer.

Rachel and I both had to fight our way up to where we are now. We're both popular because we worked hard to get there. But my popularity is different; I don't have to fight for it. I know my real friends from my fake ones. And I know I have way more real friends. Rachel has to act like a completely different person. If she let her real self out, the one that I love and miss, she would get rejected by the uppity little bitches in her group. They think they're so much better, and they took Rachel away from me.

And then there's Annabeth, who further complicates things. I need to get to Rachel. It's important. But if Annabeth keeps appearing everywhere, I won't be able to resist my urge to be close to her. I like to hear her voice, it's like a drink of cold water on a hot day. She soothes me and I forget the world around me.

But I need to concentrate on getting Rachel back before senior year. She might try to hide her unhappiness by pulling stunts like she did tonight, by getting wasted, but I know it's a charade.

I have a feeling her family might play into it more than I'd like to admit. Her mom always resented that she didn't get to treat her daughter like the dress up doll she wanted Rachel to be. Her mom pushed her to do cheer. Rachel paints, and it's what she is meant to do. She isn't meant to put on a façade and cheer for a sport she doesn't care about.

I remember a sketch she did one day when we were on the beach in middle school. Her parents could care less if she went out, so I begged my mom to take us to the beach. She finally did and when we got there, it ended up being super windy. But Rachel loved it. We pushed each other into the freezing water until our lips turned blue and my mom wrapped quilts around us.

When the sun set and my mom had us change our clothes and promise to come to the cabin before it got dark out, we sat in the sand. Rachel had brought her water colors and her sketch book. So she sat up with her sketch pad resting on her legs, taking in the mixing colors reflecting on the smooth water. By the time she was done, the sun was below the horizon and the sky was turning dark. She smiled down at her work, her hair whipping around her face as she tried to swat it back. The painting was breathtaking. Her colors swirled and blended, replicating the scene that was before us just hours ago.

I miss that Rachel. The one who stood and appreciated a sun set, or stopped to watch a flock of birds sitting in a tree in central park.

All I know is that I'm getting her back. I need my best friend. And no one is going to stand in the way of that.

Annabeth

We end up leaving at like one in the morning, and the party is still raging. People passed out in the yards, others indecently making out, and some so drunk out of their minds that jumping off the stairwell into a group of people seems like a good idea.

This is high school, huh? Not quite what I expected when I was a kid, but I still love it.

I feel terrible about what I said to Percy. Who the heck does that? He probably won't want to talk to me like that ever again. The worst part is that the conversation was going to well before everything got messed up. He listens really well, which is unique. I never feel like anyone but Calypso, Reyna and Piper really listen. They laugh and wave off the babbling of that one nerdy girl that suddenly became a little less anti-social in high school.

Anyway, we walk out of the party and Calypso decides she probably shouldn't drive so I give her a ride home and she starts rambling about some guy named Leo.

"He was such an idiot! But he was kind of cute. Who the hell am I even kidding? He was absolutely adorable in that dorky way," she slurs. Her face is leaning on her hand and she's looking out the window with a drunk-dreamy expression.

"He makes me so mad! But then he says the stupidest things that make me happy and he's so stupid and I can't even like… like…." She seems flustered, and she loses her train of thought.

Well, there goes the night I had planned out. We were totes going to do each other's nails and stuff.

Who the hell am _I_ even kidding? Calypso and I normally end up eating a whole tub of ice cream and watching _Grease _and the new _Footloose_.

She gets super hyper, though. And by the time we walk into her house, and I 'm trying my hardest to keep her quiet. She giggles and trips over her heels.

"Annnnniiiiiiieeeeeeeee! Do you know where my room is?" She giggles again and covers her mouth.

I roll my eyes and kick her door open, supporting her before she crashes into a wall face first and I laugh. And I would laugh.

She stumbles into her room and I help her get the ridiculously strappy heels off. She changes into her PJ's and I go back to the car to get my bag. When I change and brush my teeth, forcing Calypso to brush hers too, she practically growls. I know she'll thank me in the morning. I grab some Advil and a glass of water for her in the morning.

"So where did you go after Luke suffered from his man-period stage?" she asks. She finally seems a little more sober.

I bite my lip and look down.

"Holy Shit! Annie what did you do?" she exclaims before lowering her voice. "Did you hook up with someone? No, wait you're too smart to do that."

I look up and laugh. "No. I was talking to this one guy. And he was….. he… he listened," I say. I can't help but replay our conversation in my mind over and over again.

She smiles. "I'm so happy for you! Who is it?"

I bite my lip again. "He probably wouldn't want me to tell anyone, besides I'm pretty sure he will never talk to me again," I murmur.

"Oh, Annie. You don't realize this but people absolutely love you. Your personality is so unique and the people at our school don't even know what they're missing out on. I'm so lucky to be around you all the time. I bet that this guy is sunk," she says.

I look at her and feel my eyes start to water. "I love you, Cal. You're my best friend."

We hug it out and giggle over the details of the party.

"So once we get out on the floor, it turns out Leo is a great dancer. He's so much fun to be around but he's so infuriating too! He's such a smartass about everything. But he has this cute little mouth dimple, and his hair is so curly I could just run my hands through it. But I just want to slap the cocky little smiles off his face," she says, out of breath.

I look at her with wide eyes. "Well then. Sounds like you two are meant for each other," I say. She groans and elbows me.

"What do I do? I don't want to look desperate and like talk to him first at school. What if he just doesn't even acknowledge me?" she wonders out loud.

"Cal, I'm sure he's going to be begging on his knees for a date," I reassure her.

"Did I tell you about Matt?" she asks suddenly, looking into space.

"Matt Odysseus?" I ask.

"Yeah," she answers. "So I was a freshman and he was a junior. He tried to date me in secret, saying that he didn't want people attacking me and giving me grief about it. And.." she swallows. "And right when I tell him that I love him… he….. he…. He tries to have sex with me. And when I turn him down and tell him no way… he… he starts calling me all of these names and, and he practically slut shames me. Then when I try to tell him that I want to wait, he goes back to his girlfriend, Penny."

Tears are already running down her face and I hug her tightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask quietly, stroking her hair.

"I… I was really embarrassed at the whole thing. And you are just so together, and you're so smart and you know what you want in life," she starts. "I just didn't want you to bother yourself with it."

I shake my head. "Calypso, I am here for you. That's what friends are for. Never think that way again. I.. This just makes me so mad because that scumbag thinks he can get away with it and it's clearly not ok, and I just can't even being to fathom.." I cut myself off and take a deep breath.

"Let's sleep. You need it and so do I." I stroke her hair a couple more times before we settle into our sleeping bags.

Why does love always end badly?

**A/N: Hey guys! How did you like the whole switch POV thing? I kind of like it, but I don't know if I am going to keep doing it. The chapters seem to move a little better when I have a whole chapter per person. Sorry for my sucky attempt to throw in some mythology. I don't think it really worked. Keep leaving comments guys I love them! Please, please, please keep leaving them. I love them so much. **

**P.S. Still really sorry about the whole random mythology thing. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All characters are Rick Riordan's! Story line was created by aren't mine either.

Chapter 12 - Annabeth

I wake up the next morning to my alarm clock blaring right in my ear. When I finally find the will to open my eyes, I'm blinded by the sudden light. Calypso's turned over in her sleeping bag, buried into it. The bun of caramel colored hair is the only thing that sticks out of the top.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and stretch, liking the sunlight warming my skin, despite the pain it caused my eyes. I check my phone, turning the rest of the alarms for the morning off and looking at the time. It 9:30 a.m. I should be out of here soon, so I can go home, take a shower, and get to dance class.

Whoever came up with dance classes at 11 a.m. is absolutely insane. Weekends have never been days I could sleep in.

I sit there for a second, thinking about everything that happened last night. The party, Percy, what Calypso had told me. It all kind of crashed into me, making my heart hurt. Calypso shouldn't have gone through all of that alone. It makes me feel like a terrible friend. I wasn't even there for her. But she picked herself back up. Maybe this is why she doesn't date. But I have hope in Leo. He seems like a nice guy. One that will treat her right.

Then there's Percy, who probably won't talk to me again. I wouldn't really blame him, I was kind of a bitch at the end of the night. I liked talking to him. But I don't have time for a relationship, even if he was single. Besides, even though I don't know Rachel, I wouldn't be that one girl that took another girl's birthday. Not that Percy really likes me anyway.

I rub my eyes again and get up quietly, trying my hardest not to wake Calypso up. Once I have the bedding that I borrowed folded up into the closet in Calypso's room, I pack up my stuff that is strewn all over the floor. I went to bed in yoga pants and a t-shirt so I just shove my feet into my sneakers and get my car keys out.

I tip-toe to the door and turn the knob, pulling it open quickly so it doesn't squeak. Once I'm out, I close it the same way. I hear her parents in the kitchen and I pop my head in to say bye before leaving. It isn't very polite to sleep over and leave unannounced.

"Hey Annabeth!" Calypso's mom, Theresa seems genuinely happy to see me, despite the time. She looks more awake than I do on a good day. "Hi, Mom," I say. I've called her parents Mom and Dad since I can remember. "What time did you guys get home?" asks Atlas, her dad. He grins like he already know the answer and I cover my face and groan. "Sorry! We totally woke you up didn't we?" I'm absolutely mortified.

He laughs and nods. "I'm just glad you didn't drink. I wouldn't want you out driving. Next time can you convince Calypso to drink water?" He sounds a little concerned but Calypso has outright told them she drinks at parties, but never outside of them.

"Sure thing, Dad." I wave once and turn towards the door.

The sun is out and it causes my head to pound a litte at my lack of sleep. I collapse into my car and start it, backing out of their long driveway. I drive home with the radio on softly, not sure I can manage any loud noise this morning. I park my car in the garage and slip into the house, hoping my mother isn't up.

"Annabeth?" she asks. I cringe and turn to the living room where she is sitting in her recliner, reading the paper. I should have known she would be up. She always is.

"Yeah?" I say hesitantly, and it comes out as more of a question.

"You look like a mess. Go fix yourself up before you go to class. Can't have anyone thinking less of you. Or me."

Of course that's what she would comment on. At least she didn't know we went to a party. She would probably kill me if she found out. That's one of her main rules. No parties. Ever.

I nod and run up the stairs, away from her judgmental glare. I plop my bag on my furry carpet and run into the bathroom, taking a record-breaking 5 minute shower. Once I step out onto the freezing cold tile, I shiver all the way to my closet. I take a plain black leotard with a low backline and some pink tights out and throw them on my bed. I dry off and change, feeling lazy.

I don't want to deal with my hair right now.

I rub the steam off of the mirror and take my bobby pins out. Once my hair is semi-dry I roll it up into a bun and pin it up, covering it with a bun cover.

I check my watch to see it's 10:15. Perfect.

I throw my newly-sewed canvas ballet shoes into my dance bag and put the lanyard around my neck. I whistle as I pass my mom's study, where I can hear her yelling at her assistant through the phone. My mom works for a giant law firm in the city, and she's one of their best attorneys.

"No! I told him 1:00 sharp on Monday! I have things to do!" I can practically see the scared little intern that has to deal with her.

I walk back into the garage and start my car. This time, almost fully awake, I turn the radio on.

_"If our love, is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love is insanity, why are you my clarity?" _

I smile widely, feeling happy that I get to start my day with some Zedd. Before I know it, I'm quietly singing along, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel as I turn onto a street.

10 minutes later, I turn into the small parking lot of my studio. I check the clock really quick, 10:35.

I celebrate my small victory of not being late to class like I normally am. As my ballet teacher Addie would say, being on time is being late. I grab my bag from the passenger seat and walk to the glass doors opening into my studio. The grey walls with white accents greet me and I go into the dressing room after greeting the receptionist.

I stretch my feet out slowly with my elastic band. My arches aren't superb, but they aren't too bad. After stretching my feet out and trying my new shoes on, I go into the studio and start stretching at the barre, still feeling a little sore from yesterday morning.

Girls start filing in, gathering in little groups to gossip, and I feel a little awkward. Where is Calypso? They all look at me briefly, but look away quickly, giggling with each other.

Then Addie walks in, and eveyrone magically gets into order at the barres, shutting their mouths.

"Ok, ladies!" She claps her hands. "Let's start wiht some demi plies, then a couple tendus."

She pulls her pant legs up and teaches us a simple combination, then telling us to try it with music.

Just as the first bars of the song play, Calypso comes in, cursing under her breath. Addie stops the music and looks at her, very unamused. Her hair is in a super messy bun, with locks of hair, sticking out in little arches. Her tights are rolled up to her knees, and a sweater covers her leotard. Calypso winces and tries to sneak into the empty spot on the bar behind me. She throws her sweater against the wall and gets ready for a combination she doesn't know.

"Watch Annabeth," says Addie, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Thanks, Annie. Never knew you were such a morning person,"' whispers Calypso. She's mad i didn't wake her up. Well she would have clawed my eyes out if I did so...

"Sorry Cal, I prefer to keep my face intact," I answer lightly.

I can almost see her rolling her eyes behind me and scoffing.

Once we finish our barre exercises, we all line up in the center and do our jetes, and changements. Once we finish the lengthy combinations in the center, Addie orders us to get our pointe shoes. I lace them up quickly, stretching my feet again with the stiff pointe shoes that I only got two weeks ago.

Addie claps her hands and we get right into it.

"Tombe, pas de bourree, slide into fourth, double pirouette. Tombe, pas de bourree, passe into tendu in front. Two piques, Chaines. Stop in fifth, pique into arabesque, run off." She teaches the combination quickly and heads to the sound system.

The music starts and the first two girls go.

When it's my turn I place my feet in B plus, trying to stretch my arches out the most that I can.

I put my weight forward, stepping out. I get into fourth position, then spot while I do a double pirouette. I land perfectly and throw my self into the other turns before I land in fifth, step out onto pointe and stretch my leg up 90 degrees behind me.

"Good Annabeth!" I hear Addie yell over the music. I look over, breathing hard and give her a thumbs up.

** A/N: Heyyyyy guysss. Don't hate me. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I was kind of discouraged. Anyways, I put the pointe shoes on the cover for a reason, Annabeth is primarily a ballerina. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I need input! Is the terminology too confusing? Do I just suck at writing it? Let me know!**

** P.S. - Subtly sticking the inspiration for the story into this chapter! The song is Clarity by Zedd!**

**P.S.S. Sorry for the formatting problem! I had to copy and paste but I think I fixed it so thanks for hanging in there. **


End file.
